This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flowmeters may be used to measure a flow rate of a fluid. For example, in mineral extraction systems or pipeline systems, a conduit may be used to support a fluid, and a flowmeter may be used to measure a flow rate of the fluid through the conduit. The configuration of the flowmeter can impact the ability of the flowmeter to accurately measure the flow rate of the fluid, and can also impact durability of the flowmeter and installation processes for the flowmeter. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the configuration of flowmeters.